Cold To Hot
by AnimeGalz
Summary: It’s almost time for Christmas. Everyone is so excited, all but Syaoran Li. He was always a cold person to everyone. It was the way he had taught himself to become a strong person. But you can't blame him for his coldness. He was an orphan at a young age,


**Cold to Hot**

**By AnimeGalz**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original Cardcaptors story or characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** It's almost time for Christmas. Everyone is so excited, all but Syaoran Li. He was always a cold person to everyone. It was the way he had taught himself to become a strong person. But you can't blame him for his coldness. He was an orphan at a young age, or so they say. Just three more weeks until Christmas Day. Is there anyone who he can share that day with?

**Chapter One: Past to Present **

If you look outside, you could see white drops of snow falling down, sticking onto the cement sidewalks creating layers as it continues to snow. Sitting by the window at the very back of the room was student 1A, Syaoran Li. He was a freshman at Tomeda High School. Although he's the top student in freshman year for the first semester, every student referred to him as cold-hearted Syaoran.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here so early?" asked Sensei Kaho.

"Huh? Oh, ohayo Sensei Kaho. Just thought I come in early. There's not much for me to do," he replied.

He kept staring out the window as if he was searching for someone. But his amber eyes, they were sad.

_**....Flashback....**_

"Momma, I want a sword for Christmas this year! Just like my sisters did!" Syaoran said.

"I'm sorry dear, but you're still too young to handle a sword. How about on the day of your birthday, I'll give you your father's sword? Huh?"

"Really?! Okay!"

_**....Present....**_

Syaoran squinted his eyes then shutted them. He reopened them after a few seconds and thought back to the day he lost his family.

_**....Flashback....**_

"Syaoran!"

"Momma! What's going on?! Momma!" Syaoran kept asking.

He clenched onto his mother's dress. She held a sword in her hand, with her other four daughters at her side.

"Wei, take Syaoran away from here. If we don't come out, you know what to do!" his mother ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"You think that he can escape from me? Think again Yelan. I killed your husband, and now you and your family is next in line," a low, dark voice said.

"Shut up and get out of my house!"

"I think not. Spinel, get them," he ordered.

A dark figure crept out of the shadows, and within moments was at Yelan's throat. But Yelan was quicker that Spinel. She thrusted her sword into his heart, and withdrew her sword back out. With a loud thud, he fell onto the floor.

"Wei! GO!"

"Syaoran, this way," Wei said, guiding the young Syaoran.

"No! I want to stay with my momma! Momma!" Syaoran protested.

"Syaoran, remember I love you. remember that your sisters and I love you!"

"I love you too momma! Sisters!"

Those were the last words he had said to his mother and his four elder sisters. He never saw his mother or his sisters after that duel inside their house. Wei was the only one he had then, but he passed away from a stroke. Now he was all alone.

_**....Present....**_

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Students started to enter the classroom. He snapped out of his day dream and focused his eyes on the board, looking at today's lesson.

_...History about the past of your life...presentations today in class...ungh..._Syaoran read in his mind.

He hated sharing his life stories in front of people. Especially when he had no one to talk to about his past. During lunch, inside the school house, he sat with his friends Yamazaki and Hiiragizawa. They were talking about the school Winter Dance and who they were going with.

"So Syaoran, who's the lucky girl you're going with?" Yamazaki asked.

"Huh? I'm not going to the dance," he replied coldly.

"NANI?!" they both said.

"Why? Is it because you got no girl to go with?" Hiiragizawa asked.

"You know perfectly well why you two hentai boys!" Syaoran said as he hit both of their heads.

"Hahaha! Really? So you're going with that hentai boy?" a sweet voice cracked into Syaoran's head.

"Nani . . . ?" he whispered.

He looked about the room searching for that sweet voice he heard earlier, but he couldn't find it.

"What is it Syaoran?" Yamazaki asked.

"Huh? Nothing," he said and sat back down.

After school, Syaoran walked home alone. Today was annyoing him a lot because the students kept talking about the dance this Friday, the last day of school before Winter Break. He had no one to go with and he didn't want to go either.

"That voice . . ." he recalled from earlier today during lunch.

He could still hear it, that sweet voice that had such a nice tone to it. He wondered whose voice it was that belonged to.

"Tomoyo!"

"Nani?!"

It was that voice again. That same voice. Syaoran spun around and saw whose voice it was. A girl with short auburn hair, glistening emerald eyes, and with it the angelic voice.

"Sakura! Come on!"

" . . . Sakura, so that's her name," Syaoran said.

He continued to walk home. Once he reached his apartment, he checked his phone messanges.

"Damn, why so many messages?"

He pressed play and the first message popped on.

"Mr. Li, you have a meeting tomorrow at noon. We'll come pick you up at your school. _BLEEP_. Syaoran, there's a meeting tonight at 7, someone will vome pick you up. Dress up properly, its an important meeting. _BLEEP_. Syaoran, it's Meiling! Just thought I pop in and say that I miss you! _BLEEP_. I miss you a lot Syaoran! Love Meiling! _BLEEP. _It's me again! I miss you so much Syaoran! Where do you live, I want to come visit you!"

"Argh! It's that Meiling girl from my old school! How the hell did she get my number?!" Syaoran said as he erased all the messages.

He went into his room and slammed the door. He poked around his closet, picking out a black suit, and took a shower before his meeting. Thank god they had no homework. He finished his shower and put on his suit. He put on some collogne and combed his hair. He prepared his suitcase for his meeting that no one knew about. Syaoran was a businessman. Sure, he is only 15, but he owned his own business ever since Wei died. He was a service industry buyer and seller and even has the biggest mall in Hong Kong, China.

"Mr. Li, your ride is here," someone knocked at his door.

To Be Continued to Chapter Two: Wishing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi there to you fanfiction readers! This is my first time publising my stories on the internet. Does it sound crappy?! Hahaha! I hope you all enjoy reading my fanfictions. Not much to say but enjoy it and write a review to me if you want! P


End file.
